


Broken vows

by D_Lilith



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/M, Face-Sitting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Lilith/pseuds/D_Lilith
Summary: Shizuka Marikawa was living her dream: love life fulfilled by her loving and caring boyfriend Yuji, successfully getting her ideal job as a school nurse and her best friend, Rika Minami, finally getting a well-deserved break. Everything was going smoothly with her life… or so she thought.
Relationships: Minami Rika/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Broken vows

The couple house was silent. Reminiscence of their get-together scattered in the dimly lit living room. Beer cans and other kind of alcoholic beverages spread haphazardly on the dinning table or on the floor.

The only room alighted was the couple’s bedroom on the second floor. Two bedside lamps on either side of a king size bed currently occupied by the lovers. One of them was sitting back against the bedhead while the other was fast asleep with a content smile on her face, her cheeks tinged red by the alcohol running through her veins.

Calluses fingers gently caressed the blond lengthy hair of the sleeping beauty, occasionally patting her head like a loving boyfriend would. The picturesque moment was, however disturbed by the sucking sound emanating from the third occupant of the bed, busy blowing her accomplice’s burly cock.

Rika Minami, sniper expert, was comfortably nested between Shizuka’s boyfriend parted legs. Her attire long forgotten, the only garment still on her person was the heavily soaked black string digging through her pulsing crotch. The brown skin beauty was meticulously savouring the heavenly taste of her favorite treat. Purple lips parted, long red tongue flattening against the underside of his throbbing dick, slowly lapping it up to the gland and repeating the process all over again.

A muffled moan of satisfaction echoed in the room. Her right hand busy caressing her labia in tandem with her suction, slowly building herself up for the main event.

No matter how many times she gets to fellatio him, she never gets tired of its taste. It was perfect in every sense of the world. The length, girth, endurance and amount of jizz were all A+. Being friend with Shizuka sure paid off _,_ she idly thought. If not for her, she wouldn’t have been able to find such a hunk.

Prior to their meeting, she believed that being in the Special Assault Team, a male dominant organisation, would allow her to have all her lust and desire sated. She was well aware of her beauty and how people craved for her touch, men and women alike. They were all like putty in her hands and desperate to have a taste of her.

Two months in and she knew that she made a mistake. Sure, some of them were somewhat good looking, but what good would it be if they could not keep up with her in bed. Most of her fling could not last past her blowing them, one even creaming his pants while she was teasing him. Though, all of this was in the past.

While visiting Shizuka during one of her breaks, she met Shizuka’s boyfriend, Yuji, and the attraction was immediate. It was no childish feeling like a love at first sight. No, it was more primal, animalistic, raw with desire. Two lustful beings have recognized each other in an instant, raring to ravage each other.

The same evening, under the guise of taking Rika’s back to her place, as soon as the two of them were in Yuji’s car, they had locked lips; Exchanging saliva and exploring each other mouth for the first time. Soon enough, Rika was straddling Shizuka’s boyfriend, riding his thick shaft which brought her to many mind-numbing orgasms throughout the night. It was in the early hours of the following day that they finally left their house, the naked dark skin woman covered in their mixed essence blowing him until their arrival at her place.

It was the beginning of their “relation”, both of them attracted to each other like a moth to a flame. The idea of deceiving the innocent blond bombshell thrilled their deprived mind, thus they decided on maintaining the current state of affair. During the next few months, their debauchery escalated, soon becoming a daily occurrence and occasionally sharing their bed with other partners.

Now, though, they were ready to go a step further in their affair, hence their current action.

The cock now fully lapped up, she closed her purple lips around the head of his gland, looking up at _her_ man right in the eyes, she expertly took him down to the base, deepthroating him in one go, a feat only accomplished by herself to this date. A sight of satisfaction escaped Yuji’s mouth, the hand which was busy caressing his girlfriend head was now upon Rika’s.

“Such a good friend you are Rika. Drugging your best friend and stealing her boyfriend, how devious of you.” he teased. The purple hair woman pulled back from the massive cock, thread of saliva still connecting the lipstick covered phallus to her mouth. Catching her breath, she nuzzled the object of her desire against her face before answering with a smirk on her face.

“I don’t remember you stopping me from doing so when you had the chance, darling ~” she quipped back before looking at her friend sleeping form. “She won’t wake up no matter how loud we get. And your little friend here- “she paused, lightly kissing the head of his cock “-seems to ready to go”

He could not deny it, his raging boner was more than ready. Rika was now straddling his lap, his penis now sandwiched between them. The couple engaged in a heated make out session, each side battling for dominance which Yuji ultimately won. Exploring every inch of her mouth, his hands were busy squeezing her perky breast and firm ass, drawing a lusty groan from his companion.

Rika for her part was lost in bliss, ebony arms wrapped around his neck with half lidded eyes, she surrendered herself to his ministration. The hand groping her butt soon drifted lower, passing by her twitching asshole, begging for attention, and going straight for her wet fold. Two fingers easing their way inside her hole, expertly edging her up to the brink of orgasm.

Almost too soon, he broke off the kiss, their face still millimetres apart, his hands still molesting her leaving her a panting mess. He knew that she was close, and tonight there won’t be no holding back. They had waited so long for this day, carefully scheming, making sure that everything was perfect. Now that all was set in place, they were planning on taking full advantage of the situation. Rika was out to claim what she unabashedly took away from her friend.

Since their first meeting Yuji had already been hers in body and soul just as she was his. They share something together that Shizuka will never be able to replicate. This night was just the moment when the nurse’s dream like relationship comes to an end with Rika finally marking her territory. And what a better place to start than in the lover’s bedroom.

With this thought running through her head added to Yuji’s ministration, it was not long before her spine jerked forward, crotch pressing against his hard on, head thrown back as she released her first stream of thick fem cum. Her whole body seized, a silent scream escaping her mouth as her walls clenched tightly against her partner’s fingers.

Making sure to help her ride it through, Yuji for his part had to restrain himself for orgasming. Though, it was easier said than done with a bombshell jerking her hips against his. Eventually, she came down from her high, a smirk of satisfaction on her face. Without a word, she detached herself from her lover and crawled toward Shizuka slumbering figure putting emphasis on each sway of her ass for her beloved.

Before long, she found herself with both legs on either side of the busty blonde’s head, her crotch hovering against the later mouth.

“Hey Shizuka” she began, looking down at her friend. “Congrats again. I would have never imagined that you of all people would be able to get such a man as a boyfriend-” her gaze lingered to the original reason for their small party, an engagement ring proudly displayed on the nurse’s finger”-let alone get engaged.” She scoffed before slowly covering the short gap between her heated core still covered in undergarment and Shizuka’s face before slowly gyrating her hips in a sensual dance.

“He is everything that you could ask for. He knows how to take care of you, a great body, income, and such a big.fat.cock.” she continued in a sing song voice before taking a fistful of blonde’s hair and pressing it upward toward her. Voice dripping down to a husky and possessive one “And he is all mine~. But don’t worry, we won’t leave you without anything. After all, was it not for you introducing us, this would have never happened you know? So, for that I’m eternally grateful to you, but I’m not sorry” She finished with a sweet smile, finally releasing blond locks.

Yuji who entertained himself by watching his partner greatly enjoyed the show. His fiancé face now completely tainted by his lover’s arousal. The same one who was now looking at him with darkened eyes; it was his turn now.

Finally removing her lacy underwear, the purple haired woman bunched it up in a ball before putting it in Shizuka’s mouth. Straightening herself, she placed both hand on the bedhead, ready for the final act, legs still parted between Yuji’s fiancée.

Positioning himself behind her, he took hold of firm ebony butt before placing his cock head at her soak entrance.

“Do it love, let’s make it a memorable night for all three of us” His mistress taunted in a sultry voice and a smirk on her face.

Yuji answered by easing himself inside her, his cock enveloped in tight walls that was shaped to his liking by numerous encounters. He took his time penetrating her and letting her savor the full size of his dick. Rika could only manage a small gasp at the intrusion, crying out in contentment as she was filled to the brim. Her shaky hips pushing back to help the insertion as he finally hilted himself inside her.

A shudder of delight ran to her core. Taking his cock in _her_ house, _her_ bedroom just above _her_ was turning her on so much that she could not help the small jet of cum that squirted from her pussy straight onto Shizuka’s face and pillow.

His hips flushed against her fat ass, Yuji leaned forward, whispering in her ears in a husky voice.

“That’s my pussy.” He began. “I’ve been thinking about fucking you all night long, and now I don’t think that I can hold back anymore.”

He could feel her vaginal walls tightening against his dick begging for more movement.

“Do it! Fuck me like an animal. Show her how it’s d- “Before she could finish her sentence Yuji pulled back from her tight hole before ramming it in one go taking the breath out of her lung, mouth opened in a silent scream.

From then on, he started thrusting his hips back and forth at a feverish pace, not caring at all about the poor ass that he was absolutely demolishing. The heavy clap of hips meeting rump along with the heavy grunt and squeal of delight were omnipresent in the room.

It was bestial and primitive, all reasons lost, their only goal was to reach the high that they desperately seek after. They were certain that this one would be the most ecstatic and mind blowing one despite all their previous meeting.

Pressed against the bedhead with her lover ramming his whole length into her dripping snatch was too much for her weakened knees. Sliding down, she was now half bent towards the bedhead with her sex right above Shizuka’s chin. Yuji was not slowing his pounding in the slightest, adjusted himself accordingly now almost sitting on his fiancé impressive bust, his balls slapping against her chin with every thrust.

Yuji was close to release, and even Rika in her delirious state could feel it. His already thick length had grown even larger in size, his relentless humping became almost frantic rocking her whole body with every hump before hilting himself deep inside her cunt.

Gallon of thick and gooey sperm was dumped straight onto Rika’s baby chamber, painting her inside white. His partner’s eyes rolled up to her skull, honey pot tightening against the foreign object like a vice as she **howled**.

Her whole body was spasming uncontrollably, toes curling instinctively. She lost complete control of herself, never having experienced such a rush of pleasure. The both of them kept on riding their high, Yuji’s orgasm not slowing down in the slightest. His overbearing seeds mixed with Rika’s juice overflowing from her snatch falling right onto his fiancé voluptuous chest.

Minutes after, their shared orgasm finally came to an end, the both of them were left panting after their intense exercises. Yuji pulled back from his partner’s hole a stream of jizz tainting his girlfriend’s body even further.

“If we weren’t sure about me being pregnant before, now there is no doubt about it.” Rika said a little out of breath earning a chuckle from Yuji.

“I never doubt about it, the only one with whom I’m not sure of the outcome is her.” He retorqued while squeezing one of Shizuka’s breasts, his action allowing a stream of semen to leak between her bust.

“We can’t have that now, can we?” Was Rika reply with a devious smirk.

The two accomplices moved as one, Rika straightening herself up looking down at the mess that they had made of her oldest friend before taking back her panties from her mouth. Yuji was now placed between the blond woman parted legs, his cock ready for another round.

Rika still straddling the blond, but this time in reverse, leaned forward in a classic 69 position, her fingers parting the sleeping woman’s vulva. 

“Now,” Rika began looking at the twitching hard on “it’s time to get you your present Shizuka ~”

The end?


End file.
